


starlit sky

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study, fluff lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: 8 things Donghyuck knows about his relationship with Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	starlit sky

**Author's Note:**

> there's a bit of psych major slander in #1, my apologies!

Donghyuck befriended Jeno 4 years ago, and found himself as his proud boyfriend 2 years into their blooming relationship. He's come to learn a lot about their relationship and the nooks and crannies of their dynamics.

1.  
Jaemin, a good friend of his who happens to be a psychology major, once told him that opposites _don't_ , in fact, attract. Donghyuck has come to learn to be a little distrustful of psych majors after Jaemin once told him "there's no use in studying psych if you don't use it to your advantage." Donghyuck doesn't know what advantage he must have imagined up when clearly he couldn't even tell that Donghyuck and Jeno _do_ attract, despite extraversion and introversion differences. Perhaps Jaemin was more of a frenemy than a friend. That would explain why a few weeks ago, he unsolicitedly brought up that Donghyuck and Jeno were still in the 'honeymoon phase' of their relationship, whatever the hell that meant. Last time Donghyuck checked, honeymoons don't last for 2 years. Jaemin is an idiot.

1.5  
Despite being introverted, Jeno entertains Donghyuck's outgoing and extraverted tendencies. That includes going along with Donghyuck's spontaneous outlet mall plans and café visits. The beach is a win-win situation for both. The brisk breeze dancing along their skin and tousling through their hair, the sun's rays warming their skin and increasing their livelihood, and the feeling of warm sand under their feet was a pleasurable experience.

Not to mention the time Jeno splashed Donghyuck with ocean water before the two engaged in a full-on splash fest, ending when Jeno continued to smile at Donghyuck as he tackled him into the sand. Donghyuck had spared him a look of disbelief before throwing his arms around Jeno's neck and pulling him down, lips grazing against Jeno's neck. Jeno practically leapt off of him, looking at him with a flabbergasted expression as Donghyuck simply chuckled at him. Jeno and PDA don't match well, similar to wearing Adidas sweatpants to a formal job interview. 

1.75  
Despite being extroverted, Donghyuck finds himself enjoying Jeno's homely and introverted tendencies. That includes gaming with him and the playful superiority gamer complex that comes with, resulting in banter filled with smiles between the two. It includes Jeno sharing one of his earbuds with Donghyuck when he finds a song that he thinks the latter would like, or one that reminds him of Donghyuck. The presence of Bongsik, Seol and Nal is a win-win situation for both. Bongsik was catty with Donghyuck for several weeks before giving the poor boy a chance to properly express his affections.

Donghyuck thinks that Jeno makes the perfect cat dad and finds himself softly smiling whenever Jeno's eyes take on the shape of crescents as he scratches and pets his cats. Jeno snorts unashamedly whenever Bongsik scurries away from Donghyuck, or whenever she swats at the bowl of cat food Donghyuck tries to offer her. Despite the occasional grievances between him and Bongsik, Donghyuck thinks the five of them make a happy family.

2.  
Jeno rarely ever lies and almost always gives himself away when he does, either by prolonging eye contact, stuttering, or unintentionally raising the pitch of his voice. Jeno believes that honesty is the best policy, and yet he can't seem to be truthful about one thing in particular: affection. Jeno is so good at making others think he has a vendetta against skinship that even his closest friends are convinced that he hates it.

However, Jeno is full of affection and Donghyuck feels it whenever Jeno laces their fingers together as they stroll through the park. Jeno likes leaning into Donghyuck whenever they watch movies together. He likes propping his chin on Donghyuck's shoulder for no reason. Donghyuck knows that Jeno likes and unravels when shown affection. Knows it by the way Jeno melts into his hugs. Knows it by the fond smile Jeno shows him after Donghyuck pats his head. He knows it when Jeno gently plays with Donghyuck's hand after they've had a heated makeout session. Jeno loves affection and Donghyuck is more than willing to shower him with it.

3.  
Despite how some people may perceive Donghyuck as mean and excessive, Jeno knows the truth. Behind what could be interpreted as a villainous character, Donghyuck has genuine feelings and shows care towards those important to him. Donghyuck may seem like an evil soul whose only purpose is to brew trouble, but that's only to people that don't know him on a personal level. Jeno knows that Donghyuck cares and is capable of caring when he made Jeno a homemade meal the same night Jeno complained about how he would have to pull an all-nighter.

Donghyuck is kind and considerate, too. Kind in the way he treats Jeno as though he were the most precious thing in the world, and considerate towards him even when Jeno hasn't mentioned anything. Donghyuck has a heart and soul filled to the brim with passion and warmth, and only those closest to him get to experience the extent of it all. Jeno has never felt more warm and loved in his life. 

4.  
Donghyuck is metaphorically the sun, Jeno the moon. Donghyuck energizes Jeno and makes his day brighter with his distinctive laughter and creativity. Said creativity manifesting itself in recipes Donghyuck has never cooked before, instruments he has never played before, and singing techniques he's never tried before. Jeno likes the sun a lot, and maybe it's partly due to the fact that it isn't rain (which he hates). Maybe he grew to like the sun even more ever since the first time he called Donghyuck his "sunshine". The sun and Jeno's personal sun both bask him in warmth and liveliness. That's why he and the moon blanket Donghyuck in tranquility and wonder.

Jeno helps pacify Donghyuck before he burns out, similar to the moon taking over for the night after the sun has been shining its light down all day. Jeno is a familiar presence that helps Donghyuck unwind after a long day and ease his stress, one thoughtful conversation at a time. Maybe Donghyuck has a newfound appreciation for the moon because it serves as a reminder that even the darkest night can't consume and blackout the moon, however dull its shine may be. Donghyuck's personal moon is the one who reminded him of that, after all.

5.  
Donghyuck and Jeno are both very competitive. This includes strategy games, grades, honing their respective skills, filling in the role of a professional MC, you name it. They get fired up of their own accord and always enjoy a smooth victory. Defeat would outwardly appear to hit Donghyuck harder, but maybe he is secretly completing a minor in theater that no one knows about. No matter the task, Jeno always gives his best, resulting in losses either feeling like a lesson learned or something that would unwantedly loop in his mind from time to time. 

6.  
Never write a paper on the same topic that your professor completed his undergrad thesis on. Trust Donghyuck on this one. Being the daredevil that he is, he didn't mind getting risky with the final paper of the term ( ~~his grade wasn't in any kind of danger zone~~ ). The result was an unflattering 18.5/20; Donghyuck knows that his paper was worth _at least_ 19/20. It didn't help that Jeno played it safe with the topic of his paper and made a 19.5/20, that pretty, intelligent bastard. Turns out that even geniuses make imperfections sometimes, himself included. 

7.  
Donghyuck and Jeno are one another's biggest supporters. Just the previous term, Jeno was considering whether or not he should run for an upper role in a club, one that would require plenty of public speaking. He was capable of public speaking, but it was something he would rather not have to do. His nerves got the best of him sometimes and any mistakes made that he was consciously aware of would infiltrate his mind for at least a few days on end. Donghyuck encouraged him to go for the role not only because it was the actual role that he wanted, but also because he believed that Jeno would become even better at public speaking and become proud of himself as a result. A Jeno that became proud over an aspect that he diligently practiced at is a Jeno that Donghyuck feels proud towards, too. 

Almost a year ago, Donghyuck joined the university's dance club. He had never danced in the eye of the public before and was a self-taught dancer, watching and learning from dancers he had seen on social media and YouTube. The first dance style he developed was one he learned he wasn't content with, deeming it too sloppy and unrefined. After making adjustments, he adopted a smooth and concise style, one that he very much enjoyed and readily took on dances that he believed would hone his dancing further. One of his dance instructors once told him that his dancing combines angles and storytelling in an outstanding mix.

The dance studio was always bursting with heat and energy on days that solo and team competitions took place, students and instructors alike creating a positive and good-natured, noisy environment. Visitors could spectate the dance club during competitions and open performances, meaning that Jeno would adjust his schedule accordingly and come to provide Donghyuck with morale support as often as possible. The exhilaration and electricity Donghyuck felt whenever he was being spectated by others, moving with focus and fluidity, was something he never wanted to stop feeling. Catching Jeno's eyes through the whirlwind of it all fuels his fire further, such as when he maintains eye contact long enough to see Jeno give him a thumbs up while wearing an angelic smile. Someday, Donghyuck would look a second further, probably finding a halo resting just above Jeno's head.

Joining the dance club was one of the best decisions Donghyuck ever made. Jeno made it even better by dancing with Donghyuck sometimes, both of them letting loose and expressing themselves however they saw fit for that day within their apartment. Jeno had the added benefit of being the one Donghyuck would put on an exclusive show for within the privacy of their apartment, allowing Jeno to admire and become mesmerized by Donghyuck's dancing, up-close and personal.

8.  
Donghyuck and Jeno have each other. They have each other to vent to, always so patient and understanding when the other tries to gather his thoughts. They have each other to rely on, splitting apartmental tasks and offering to do more than one's share when the other already has a lot on his plate. Donghyuck and Jeno have each other to give love and receive love. It's obvious in the way Donghyuck ruffles Jeno's hair as the latter begins to wake up, a soft smile gracing Donghyuck's face all the while. It's obvious by the way Jeno doesn't hesitate to massage Donghyuck's back a day after the latter had been in the dance studio until well past sundown. They have each other when they crave touch, when they want to hold someone or be held, when they simply want to spend time together, with or without a plan.

Donghyuck and Jeno have each other, with and without the _i love you's_.


End file.
